Unintended
by SMARTIESAREMYBRANDOFHEROIN
Summary: He was a charmer; she suspected that from the moment she laid eyes on him. She also suspected he was danger. Maybe she found risks enthralling? She was the girl who needed danger. She needed him, but she never expected him to need him to need her more...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight - Stephanie Meyer does…**

**Beta'd by Liyorah: Ha! I got to read this before any of you!**

**I Want Her**

James picked me up once more and dashed out the house. The way he ran- It should have been blinding, yet I could plainly see each piece of dirt and rock as we passed it. It had become night quickly: a layer of black covering everything, yet I could still see with great detail and definition. He stopped, placing me on the ground and sniffed the air. His eyes closed and he said, "Breathe in, Victoria. See what you smell in the air."

I did, and a mouth watering smell hit me. It was indescribable: a gorgeous mix of different things that combined perfectly. I closed my eyes, luxuriating in it. Upon hearing a soft chuckle from beside me, my eyes flew open. James smirked at me, "Something you like?" He asked seductively.

"Yes," I admitted, and his smirk grew wider, "It smells delicious," His face fell when I finished. But why? Surely he never thought…? James's eyes on me separated my thoughts about myself. I identified many things in his scarlet eyes: hunger, a sense of authority, sadness, and anger. There was something else there too, but I couldn't place it. He smirked again when he saw me staring, trying to recognize the last thing I saw. I glared back at him.

"Anything wrong?"

"No" He said coldly, and threw me over his shoulder again. What was this man's problem?!

"I can walk, you know!" I shouted angrily, but he started running, the smell getting stronger with each step. We carried on like this for a while, and suddenly, he stopped outside a house. He put me down, and his arm snaked around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him.

"You wanted me to put you down, and I have. But I can't have you running off."

"Why? Don't think you can catch me?" I taunted.

"Oh, I can, it's just I don't want to waste time following you around tonight. Maybe once we've eaten we can play chase." He teased me back. Play chase? I wasn't a child.

"I'm not a child! I don't play silly games!"

"Whatever. This is how it's going to happen-"

"Why should I listen to you?"

I was on the floor before I realized James had leapt on me. He snarled at me, holding me to the ground, "You should listen to me because you want to stay alive, Victoria." He growled, "Remember what I told you: you belong to me."

"Get off me, James." I growled, and pushed him off me. I stood up, and he did the same.

"Now, we go in, and I get first pick. There are three humans in there: a man, a woman, and a baby. We'll leave the child, come back, and drain her when she's older. Understand?"

"Yes, James. I understand. Let's go."

He offered me his arm, and made me take it. We strolled through the door, and as predicted, three figures sat by the fireplace. The baby had no idea that this was not normal- she'd never know, but the other two… They were too appetizing. There was something familiar about them all. The woman in particular.

"I want her," James stated, pointing at the woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight - Stephanie Meyer does…**

**Beta'd by Liyorah: Still loving the story ^^.**

**Killing Is What We Do**

"Who are you?" The woman asked, worry in her tone and in her green eyes. Her voice… It brought back memories I'd once forgotten. It made me feel some need to protect her, to defend her from James. Brief flashes of her made themselves present. Kaitlynne… Kaitlynne Grayson! The man was Isaac, and the baby she held must have been little Emely; my god-child. The girl I never thought I'd ever meet and the child that would have been my job to protect and love. I loved her, yes, but how could I protect her and be present in her life with what I had become? My new nature would make it impossible. I couldn't let James anywhere near this family; I couldn't let him anywhere near Kaitlynne and tiny Emely! But I would never be able to change his mind from killing them- I already knew that, despite the short time I'd been with him. I knew that once his mind was set, nothing or no one could sway him from his decision. I would have to fight for them if I wanted to keep them alive. I would have to do something soon; every second that passed put them in more and more danger. A cool voice disrupted my thoughts.

"My name is James, and this is Victoria. We were hoping you could give us a little something to eat?" His tone was deadly, dangerously calm. I knew it was now or never to save the people I love.

"James, let's not hassle these poor people. They have a baby to feed. We can always ask somebody else for food." My tone practically seemed like I was his wife. That's how the charade worked. I mean, what type of man has a woman on his arm who isn't his wife?

"Why, Vicky?" His tone mirrored mine, and he turned to face me, "I'm sure these good people wouldn't mind helping us out."

"But, they have a baby, James! And the poor little mite only looks a week old!"

"Victoria…" He warned.

"No, I'll feel too guilty," I turned to the two bemused people and a gurgling baby. "Please forgive my husband: he has a tendency to forget what having a child to feed is like. I apologize for interrupting your evening. Let's go, James," I tugged on his arm, trying to pull him out the house.

"No, wait!" I heard Kaitlynne call. No! That wasn't supposed to happen! We were supposed to leave and find someone else!

"We can give you food, we do have some spare!"

"No, we can find somewhere else, really,"

"No, please. It would be our pleasure." God damn it! Damn her kind nature!

"Kaitlynne, really… If you knew what was best for you and your family, you'd let us leave,"

"We're not going anywhere, Vicky."

"James. Please, no. Find us someone else. I know these people!"

"Too late, Victoria," He murmured, his eyes pitch black, "much too late."

Letting go of me, he took a step towards Kaitlynne. Grinning wickedly, he slid into a crouch. A look of pure terror and shock became evident on my old friend's face. She'd given Isaac her baby to hold while James and I had bickered. Both her husband and daughter, who seemed to sense her mother's fear, had their eyes transfixed on her. Just as James was about to pounce, I leapt in front of him, effectively blocking his way. He crashed into me, and we fought. I clawed at his face, refusing to cry out. I probably never even hurt him. He pushed me off him, stood up, and picked me up by my collar. He threw me into the wall, effectively demolishing it. When he turned back to Kaitlynne, I jumped on him again and bit into his neck. I bounded back a few paces and turned to the three humans.

"Run!" I screamed at them, "For god's sake, run!" They did, and all scrambled out the door, Isaac holding Emely protectively while they ran. They had barely gotten out of sight when he ever so slowly turned to me.

James said nothing, only growling at me, but leapt at me. The sound was like thunder when we collided. I whimpered in pain as he kicked me.

"Get up." He snarled, but I stayed on the ground, "I said get up!" He bellowed, pulling me up by my hair. He was livid- his face told me that.

"Thanks to you, we'll have to find something less appetizing now. Thanks to you, you let a perfectly good meal get away."

"I told you I didn't want…"

"You don't tell me. I tell you. Remember that next time. Tonight you can starve." He growled.

"James, please! Let me find us a safe place for the night; let me get us a good meal. Please, let me prove myself to you. I just didn't want to see them die…"

"You're a vampire, Victoria. Killing is what we do. Get used to it."

"I can get used to killing… just not murdering my friends."

"You're humans are no longer friends, Victoria, they're food."

I let out a cry of rage and kicked him sharply. He grabbed me round the neck. It would've killed me if I didn't need to breathe.

"You'll pay for that, Victoria." He growled, his voice as black as his eyes.

"Bite me." I muttered angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight - Stephanie Meyer does…**

**Beta'd by Liyorah: Review all!**

**Please**

So he did. He bit straight into my neck. It was so unexpected. I yelped in pain. He smirked.

"What was that for?!" I shouted, outraged.

"You told me to." He said innocently, but he looked _too_ innocent for it to be true.

"I didn't mean it!"

"Oh well. And about what you said before…"

I cut him off, "What did I say before?"

"About finding us a safe place for the night and a good meal…"

"What about it?" I hissed.

"Well, we don't sleep, so a place for the night isn't necessary, but a good meal…" He trailed off, his pitch eyes dancing

"You want me to go and fetch something, don't you?"

"If you wouldn't mind…" He purred, grinning at me, seductively. What was it with him?! Talk about mood swings!

"Well, James, I _would_ mind. And apparently, I care too much to choose."

"Yes, you do care too much, and no, you can't choose properly. You're too young. Stay here, my little pet, and I'll be back soon."

"Let me find a safe place, James. Somewhere in the woods perhaps?"

"Fine. But stay within the woods; I won't have the patience otherwise."

"Ok," I said, and he turned to go, "Don't hurry back." I muttered.

"I heard that." He smirked.

I grinned back, "You were meant to."

He took off, and I ran in the opposite direction. _Safe place, safe place_, I thought_._ Where would a safe place be in Anderby Woods? In the middle, deep in the forest? I didn't know where I was running to, but I found a clearing pretty quickly. I also found that when I stopped there, the voice in my head was silent. Actually, it'd been pretty quiet up there as soon as James left. I just shrugged it off as I lay on the dark, dewy grass. The sky was cloudless, and pure white stars stood out in bold comparison to the black velvet they were set in. A small while later, the voice made itself known again. I guessed James was close enough for my sense to pick up. Five seconds later, as I predicted, James came bounding into the clearing, carrying a woman over his shoulder and dragging a man by his collar, a huge excited grin on his face.

"James," I greeted, a smile on my lips as I stood.

"Victoria," He said, and threw the male over to me. The fragrance the human brought with him... mouthwatering. My eyes closed as I inhaled deeply.

"How can you resist? With them so close?"

"Practice, my dear, practice."

I smiled as I inhaled again, "Thank you, James."

He seemed shocked, "For what?"

"For taking me out to dinner," I purred, then smiled down at the terrified human at my feet. He, also, seemed familiar. He apparently recognized me, too, because he asked, "Victoria?" Oh yes, it was him. I'd recognize that horrible voice anywhere. Now, I could finally be free. I would play with him, taunt him, and play dumb, make his last moments a living hell. I smiled wickedly, enjoying the petrified expression on his ugly, ferret-like face, "Hello, Andrew,"

"Wh-What is g-going on?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" I played dumb.

"Why that man dragged Amelie and I out here in the middle of these godforsaken woods!"

"Amelie? Good to see you've replaced me so easily, Andrew. Shame you won't be around to enjoy your time with her."

"What do you mean?"

I ignored him; instead, I called James over. He abandoned the shivering girl at his feet, and walked to my side, the smile still etched into his face. I was going to dig the knife in deeper, so to speak. I explained the plan to James at vampire speed, and he played along

"Yes, Victoria?"

"I'd like to introduce you. James, this is Andrew. Andrew, this is my fiancé"

"F-F-Fiancé?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"I hate to interrupt, Vicky, dear, but we really should eat." James said in a silken voice

"Yes, I agree. Go have fun, Darling." I said in a sugary voice, kissing James swiftly on the cheek. That was a downside. I had to kiss him. I pushed it to the back of my mind. James bounded off back to Amelie and wasted no time, sinking his teeth into her neck and draining her without a second's hesitation. Her ear-piercing scream rang throughout the forest, but it soon died off. I leant down and whispered in Andrew's ear, "I'll teach you not to replace me so easily."

I drained him within a minute. If I thought the smell was good, the taste was indescribable. Now I almost regretted saving Kaitlynne and her family. Almost.

For the rest of the night, James and I lay in the clearing. I was thinking of a way to get away from James. He could be charming when he wanted to be, but his mood swings and quick temper rivaled his charisma. He also believed in the philosophy that women should be ruled over by men- a theory which I despised and fought against with every fibre of my being- and that women were just decorations on their arms. But when I thought about it, I wasn't sure whether I actually _wanted_ to get away from him. He was cocky, charming, arrogant, infuriating, playful, energetic, and he was definitely something to look at. But he was danger, too. But then again, what was life without a few risks? Oh dear god. This could not be happening. Oh sweet lord, no. Please, please don't let me be falling in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight - Stephanie Meyer does…  
Beta'd by Liyorah: -Can't think of anything to say! DX-**

A Hundred Miles

I didn't understand. I needed to think. I got up and started to walk away.  
"Where do you think you're going?" James asked, only moving to sit up.  
"Somewhere," I muttered, carrying on walking. He was beside me in a flash.  
"Victoria?" I thought I heard concern in his voice. No, no, I didn't. _Stop being stupid, Victoria. Why would he be concerned about you?_ But I had no idea why. I just knew I heard it.  
"I want to be alone."  
"You can't. You're not just running off."  
"James, please! I'm coming back! I just need to be alone for an hour or two. Nothing more, nothing less."  
"Still, you're not going."  
"Yes, I am. I can do what I want."  
"No, you can't. You do as I say. You don't have a choice!"  
"I know I don't have a choice! If I had a choice, do you think I would be with you?! Because, let me tell you something, James, I wouldn't be! I wouldn't be within a hundred miles of you!" I ran off, leaving him standing there, stunned. He really shouldn't be.

The sun was just beginning to rise, casting an orange glow over the forest. The harsh morning wind bit at my face, and my feet never made a sound as they skimmed lightly over the ground. He didn't take after me, for which I was grateful, but even when I flew into the darker and denser parts of the woods, I knew it wasn't far enough. I kept running. Even though I had no destination in mind, no place to rest, no place to stop, I knew I wasn't there. It was weird, almost unreal. Then I heard it. James shouting my name desperately, trying to get me to go back or at least stop. I couldn't. I wouldn't.  
"Victoria!" No. Don't go back. Just keep going. Don't go back, Victoria, don't go back.

"Victoria!"

The word echoed around the forest, blocking out any other noise. If I could've cried, I would have when I heard his final agonized yell die off into the distance as I crossed the forest's edge.  
"Victoria!"


	5. Author's Note

**Hey, just wanted to let you know that I might not be active for a while 'cause a close relative of mine just passed away last night.**

**R.I.P Kins, Lv you always xx**


	6. Chapter 5

**A\N: Sorry this took so long to get back into. I'm back now, and will update soon.**

**Massive thank you to Liyorah, who's beta'd all my work to perfection!**

**Beta'd by Liyorah**

**All Too Clear**

After we ate, Victoria and I laid in the clearing. Her head was laid next to my chest, but we weren't touching in any way. We were silent, and I had a powerful urge to reach out and stroke her untamable red mane. My hand was almost laid on her head before I realized I'd even moved it. I retracted it quickly, and laid it safely on my chest. As the hours passed and the sky darkened, I reflected on what I knew about my fiery, new pet. She was feisty, feminine, infuriating, sexy, playful, energetic, and she was undeniably something to look at. But she was difficult. But then again, what life was without challenges? And many times the most trying problems had the most wonderful rewards, once you'd overcome them...

Ah. There was the problem.

I didn't get to think too much more about it though. Victoria jumped up and began to walk away.  
"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, only bothering to sit up.  
"Somewhere," She muttered, her steps not faltering for one second. I was already on my feet and beside her before I even realized I'd moved.  
"Victoria?" I asked, concernedly. No, no, I didn't._ I am not concerned about Victoria. She's just a pet._  
"I want to be alone."  
"You can't. You're not just running off." I dismissed the subject  
"James, please!" She begged, "I'm coming back! I just need to be alone for an hour or two!"  
How I loved her when she begged.

"Still, you're not going."  
"Yes, I am. I can do what I want."  
"No, you can't. You do as I say. You don't have a choice!"  
"I know I don't have a choice! If I had a choice, do you think I would be with you?! Because, let me tell you something, James, I wouldn't be! I wouldn't be within a hundred miles of you!" She ran off, leaving me standing there, stunned. How dare she?

I didn't run after her, though I considered it. I don't know if it was the right thing to do, letting her dash off, leaving her alone. It was strange, almost unreal. I couldn't believe that she had affected me so. Someone was shouting out her name desperately, and it took longer than it should have to realize it was me. If she heard that, she'd think I was weak. I wasn't weak. She was leaving, though. Leaving me stood here in this damp, barely-lit clearing. But what bothered me most is that she was disappearing, abandoning me. I was alone.  
"Victoria!" I cried again, no longer caring what she thought of me.

"Victoria!"

The word echoed around the forest, blocking out any other noise. I sank to my knees as my cry diminished into the air.

"Victoria!" I cried, but she never once answered or came back. Her light footfalls never wavered. I needed her. Although she'd never know it, it was true. It was all too clear to me now.

I loved her.


End file.
